


White Lion (Voltron Fanfic)

by lyricc0900



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Altean History (Voltron), Evil Allura (Voltron), F/M, Galra Empire, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricc0900/pseuds/lyricc0900
Summary: A girl with dark brown skin and long curly black with white tips. Eyes so silver that it can reflect from the moons of the galaxy. White and Silver dots under her eyes, that is the only thing she remembers of her past with her name and a key. This woman's name is Zola Nightwood. She finds a White Lion named Pure on the dead planet she woke upon. She travels the universe with him and explores the unknown. Seeking to spread peace and to find clues from her past. Join Zola and see her adventurous love story.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Original Character Info

Name: Zola Nightwood

Gender: Female

Height: 6'0"

Race: African

Powers: ???

Heritage: ???

Description

\- Dark brown skin 

\- Long black curly hair and white on the tips 

\- Silver Eyes

\- White Marks on Tighs, lower belly, and mid-chest.

Clothes

\- Skintight white sleeveless turtle neck dress (Shortish)

Necklace/Key

\- Has gear in the middle with 2 Saphire gems next to it, behind it is 2 sets of wings (one pair black another pair white)

Name: Pure

Gender: Male

Powers: ???

Heritage: ???

Description

\- White Lion

Human Form

\- 6'4"

\- Dark Skin

\- White Hair

\- Tribal Marks on Body (Different From Zolas)


	2. I Am...

???? POV

It's so...cold. What am I laying on? Where am I? I open my eyes to see a dark sky, clouds cover up the sun and ash flowing through the air. I look down to see that I'm laying on ash and bones. I get up and dust of my white dress. I look around the battlefield to see broken weapons, bones, and scraps of metal and other material I don't recognize. I look straight ahead to see a pyramid and a castle and on the top of the stairs something white.

I hear a voice in my head, 'Follow'

I walk up the stairs and when I get close it begins to run into the castle. I run after it. When I make it inside I see 1 throne, the room was a ghost town. The white light continues to glow, then it drops something. The voice speaks again, ' It's yours. Pick it up.'

I pick it up the necklace to see a key with 4 wings, 2 blue gems, and screws locked in the middle. I put the necklace on, my head begins to hurt again. I'm seeing things...

Flashback

I look up to see a man with white tattoos on the side of his arm holding a book. He looks down at me and smiles. "*blank*, never forget that there are always 2 sides of any story. Sometimes you have to walk in someones else shoes to understand them. Never forget that little sis. You are next to*Blank--Blank*"

Flashback Over

I know him, that's my big brother. What's my name?

I hear growling. I look up to see the white light. I continue to follow it, as I follow it down the golden and silver hall, I see pictures on the glass. I pay them no mind and continue to follow the white light to a room.

I open the door, it's a bedroom. Books cover the walls, to my right I see a bed and in front of me, I see a Vanity mirror set. I walk towards the mirror and gasp as I am finally able to see what I look like. Silver eyes, long black curly hair with white tips, 5 white and silver dots under my eyes and the key necklace around my neck. I look to the side to see a spear that matches the tattoo under my eyes. I look to the other to see a crown with emerald and blue gems, with a gold and silver frame. I look at myself again.

Who am I?

I hear the voice, "You are my goddess. My queen." This time it was not in my head, I turned around to see a large white lion with a mark on its forehead. I try to take a step back but there's nowhere else to run to. The lion looks at me and bows, "You may not remember me, but I have been with you since birth and I will stay with you until the end of time." The lion's thoughts spoke, so clearly that I thought it was coming out of his own mouth.

A scene of safety and love flow through my body. I stand up straight, "Rise, remind me of your name." He does as I say and sits, "My name is Prue, I'm am your protector, companion, and guardian."

He looks at me, "Do you know who you are?"

Once he says that my head starts to pound, I fall and voices take over my mind.

'Who am I? Never forget. I'm so proud of you. 2 sides of every story. Peace is what needs to be done. Voltron can't fix the future. The Galra must seek guidance. We must find you a mate. I must protect my kingdom! I love you, mama! Die! My Goddess! I'll always be with you. Pure as the snow. Who am I? Who are you? Do you know who you are?'

The pain stops. I stand once more. He looks at me again and says, "Do you know who you are?"

I pick up my staff and smile, "I am Zola Nightwood, am I must spread peace across the galaxy."

He bows once more then walks towards me, "Do you remember anything from your past?" I frown a bit, "Not a lot. Only the first time I met you and my name. Everything else is only incomplete fragments."

Pure smiles and we both start to walk out. Once we are on the top of the step I look down at the battlefield to see the death and destruction. I look up at the now star-filled night sky, "Will you help me spread peace and regain my memories?" He chuckles a bit, "Of course my Queen." I smile, "Please call me Zola." He looks at me and nods.

"Touch the mark on my head so you won't float away or die once we travel through space.

I do as he says and my body starts to glow but only for a few seconds. I look down to see his paws begin to glow, "Get on, it's time to go."

I do as he says and he begins to run through the air and we start to make out way through space. I see my key begin to glow towards the left of us, "Do you feel that Pure?"

"Yes" I smirk, "Follow it, that's the first place we're going."

Then we zoom through space.


	3. Balmera

**Zola POV**

Pure flew close to the planet the keyway pointing at. "Pure, do you have any idea what this place is?" He nodded, "Yes, this is the plant for the Balmeras. The Balmera are massive ancient, petrified creatures that have become inhabitable planets that naturally create a variety of Crystals used as power sources for spacecrafts." I giggled a bit, "Well, let's go down there." 

We land in a crowded area, people with yellow eyes stare at us in aw. I get off of Pure and give them all a small smile, "My name is Zola Nightwood, who is the leader of your race?" An older looking man appears from the crowd. "That would be me, what are you doing here? Were you sent by the Galra?"

I looked at them a bit confused, "Who are the glara?" They look at each other and start to whisper. The old man walks up to me, "The galra are a violent race that conquers planets and destroys races, that fact that you don't know shocks me. Where have you been living, under a hole?" I shrug my shoulders, the may sighs, "Follow me my child and bring your friend too." 

As we walked with him I saw the peace all around me, then I heard a scram. I turned around to see a woman pointing at a large ship in the sky, "Zola! Hide Now!" I get in Pure's back then barrier forms around us. We run towards the small blasters and I sliced them all one by one. I took down a lot of them but them soldier started to swarm the place, I froze. The barrier Pure put up must have made us invisible because the soldiers ran right past us. 

I watched in horror as they enslaved and slaughter the people of this plant. I felt so many emotions, but the one thing I felt the most was confusion. 'Who would want to go this far? They must want the crystals. Who is the leader and what is there goal?' 

My key starts to glow again and points in the opposite direction of the ship. Pure looks at me, "We must leave." I look around 1 more time and I see a girl on the ground about to get blasted by a soldier. I pick up my spear and stab the soldier in the head. 

The girl looked at me with fear in her eyes. I touch her head, "What is your name?" She stutters a bit, "S-shay" I close my eyes and visions flood through.

'I see a yellow soldier with a heart of gold and a family of friends learning the ropes'. I take my hand off of her head and the visions stop, "Your future is bright and this dark age will not last forever, you and your family will be safe and the Galra's darkness will no longer spread. Don't lose hope." She gives me a confused look and I hope on Pure's back. Then we flew off.

Pure zoomed through space until we were met with a small ship. Pure starts to slow down, "This is another Galra ship." "Let's get there attention." Pure flys to the window at the front of the ship, when I look through I see a tall man with long white hair. He stood above some other females, they might be his soldiers. I get a bit closer and knock on the glass, everyone turns around and looks at me with wide eyes. I wave at them and scream at the window, "Can you let me in?" The man points at the bit one and then she leaves the room. He looks at me and nods. 

Pure flys over to the now open hanger and lands safely. The purple guy and the other woman walk in front of me. Before I could say anything Pure spoke up, "This is Queen Zola Nightwood of the Kingdom of Geness Vlam. I am her protector Pure." They look at Pure with shock as he speaks with them without opening his mouth.

The man walks up to me, "I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire. And these are my generals. Why have you come?" Before Pure could say anything I inturped him, "We need a place to rest, may we spend some time on your ship until we've gotten the rest we need." Prince Lotor smiled at me, "Of course. Ezor, Zethrid can you get a room ready for Queen Zola." 

"You can just call me Zola." He nods at me, "You can call me Lotor then. Let me show you around, I'm assuming you will be staying here for a while." I nod and follow him.

I look at Pure to see him Sniffing the air then covering his nose every so often. "So Zola, this is the training room. A large room was presented with dim purple lights and an open door with weapons in it. We continue to walk, "This is the kitchen and dining area" I don't take the time to look as we continue to walk. A door opens and I see an elegant room, "And this is your room, I'll get someone to come by to get you some food soon. Goodbye."

I wave at him, then he leaves. I look at Pure to see him sniffing the air again. "What's wrong?" He gives me a serious look, "I smell quintessence." I give him a confused look, and he sighs, "Quintessence is a substance with the highest known energy in the universe. Raw quintessence is capable of being extracted from planets. If used incorrectly it can be like a drug and corrupt people and drive them mad, it isn't uncommon for quintessence to be used in a safe way like the form of a crystal but it can be risky to one's health when trying to manipulate it incorrectly."

I think for a moment, "Do you think that quintessence maybe the cause of this commotion with the Galra?" Pure nods, "We need to look into this before we leave this ship." I nod and then the door opens.


	4. Weird

**Zola POV**

_I think for a moment, "Do you think that quintessence maybe the cause of this commotion with the Galra?" Pure nods, "We need to look into this before we leave this ship." I nod and then the door opens._

It was Lotor, he walks in with a warm smile with a bit of blush on his face...weirdo. He also had some food and it smelled good, "Zola, I hope you're enjoying your stay here." I give him a warm smile and watched him place the food on my nightstand. "Yes, I have, and thank you for the food." Lotor started talking but I heard Pure's voice in my head, "Zola, he can't hear me. I want you to touch his face and clear your mind. You learned this when you were younger, you'll be able to learn more about his past." 

I focused on the stuttering prince and stand in front of him. He continues to stutter and blush, I touch his cheek close my eyes. A timeline of memories goes through my mind.

Memories of sorrow, anger, pride, and wrath. His father and Haggar, but something is different about her. She seems, incomplete. And the Altean's, I know his plan. But, what caused this? If this started with his parents then I need to find them and quickly. 

I finally come back to reality to see Lotor looking at me with calm and cool eyes, he puts his arm around my waist. I try to step away, he realized what I'm doing and he lets go," You're weird, but you're very nice. Are you feeling ok." I give him a warm smile and he does the same, "I'm good, I actually felt a nice wave a relief when you touched my cheek." I giggled a bit and remove my hand from his soft cheek. 

"I have to go, I'll check up on you later and enjoy the food." I nod as he walks away and the door closes. I walk over to the food and start to munch on it, "You know he is developing feelings for you, right?" I start to choke on my food and begin to drink some water. I look at Pure for a second and start to laugh a bit, "No he doesn't~ He's just weird, I don't know a lot about his race but it might just be a normal thing. Like come on, who would like a girl like me~ Plus we just met~" 

Pure gives me a defeated look, "Even after losing fragments of your memory, you're still dense."

I look at him and giggle a bit, I walk over and start to pet his fur. He gets comfortable and I start to get comfortable as well, "Give me an example. Of when I was _so dense_." I say this while making fun of his in the process, making him laugh.

"There was one time when a prince from a kingdom in the south wanted to take you to a ball. You thought he wanted to take you to the ball as friends but he wanted to propose to you. Your parents and I thought you knew this but once at the party, you met his parents and other nobles. and you said to him in front of everyone, _'I hope that we stay as friends forever.'_ You broke his heart, your brother and I laughed a bit while the others gave him a sad smile can you loving look. After that many men and women have tried to steal your heart but each and every one of them was friend-zoned. " As he told the story's memories began to come to me little by little and I laughed as he teased me. 

"Ok, maybe I'm a bit dense. But I think that when I find the right guy both of us will have that connection, you know?" He nods in response, I start to doze off in the softness of his fur. Then the door opens once again.

I open my eyes to see a woman in a hood, her yellow eyes glow and she growls at me, "Who. Are. You?" I stand tall and firm, "I am Queen Zola Nightwood and who may you be and why do you disrespect me." He bows, "I am Haggar. Prince Lotor has informed me of your presence so I became suspicious." Pure's voice flows through my head, _'Try to touch her and scan her memories.'_

I look down at her, "Give me your hand." 

She lifts her hand, I grab it and close my eyes. Pain flows through my body and we both start to scream. Memories flow through my mind.

Her as a child, growing into a scientist, working for the king, falling in love with Zarkon. _'Let's name him Lotor, he will be the bridge our worlds._ ' I see a baby Lotor. Then pain and greed. I finally let her go and she begins to shake. She looks at me with fear and confusion in her eyes.

"What just happened? What did you do?" 

I give her a small smile, "I think we need to talk and we need to do it with Lord Zarkon. Do you understand." She slowly nods, I look at her hand to see brown spots growing slowly, _'The quintessence is fading.'_

"Take me to your King." She nods and walks out with Pure and I following, as we walk by I see Lotor standing there in confusion. Most likely because he's seeing Haggar shaking in fear, we walk up to him and take his hand. "You need to come with me." Before he could ask any questions I place my finger on his lips to shut him up. "No questions. Just come, now." He nods and I lead him forward as we follow Haggar to the ship.


	5. Fix

**Zola POV**

The ride to the main ship was quiet and the tension was thick. Haggar just stared at the window and Lotor did the same on the opposite end. I didn't mind them though, I just rubbed Pure soft fur. 

Then a Giant ship came into view. Our ship landed, and we were on our way. Haggar led us to the throne room, I look at Pure as he walks next to me. "Pure. Do not engage in combat. And do not use your powers either, I'll handle everything." Pure looks at me and smirks, "Of course, Zola." 

The guards opened the door, I looked up to see a large man on a dark throne as he glares at us. Haggar bows down to Zarkon, "This is Queen Zola Nightwood. She has requested to see you with Prince Lotor and myself." He frowns, "What do you want?" I looked at him with not an ounce of fear, "I want you to step off you're throne so I may help you. There is a disease spreading across the galaxy and I believe it has infected you, Hagger and your people. I have the cure, and if we don't address this starting with you then the Galra won't last. You'll not have people to rule or use." He looked at me for a second. 

He sighed and stood from his throne and made his way down the stairs. He stood before me and looked down at me, "Fine. What do we need to do." I give him a small smile, "Give me your hand. All of you." I grabbed Zarkons large, rough hand and Lotors long, soft hands.

Each of them reluctantly touched Haggar's. I closed my eyes then opened them once more. "See the light that dies in your heart." Memories flow through my mind, a small amount of mine but all of there stories came together to unravel a perfect yet tragic tale.

Zarkon ruling with a noble heart, Haggar's love for knowledge and her future with him. And Lotors suffering and dying dreams. Flying through the book I see lightning that threatened my safety. The lightning combined to create a large amount of dark energy. I walk towards it, then I feel a warmth spread through my body. I look over my shoulder to see a tall, muscular man with white hair and white marks around his body. 

"Sorry for disobeying orders, but I think you might need some help." I look a bit confused until it hit me, "Pure?" He smiles and I return it, "I will allow it, this time only." 

Blue and white flames surround us and we run headfirst. Our flames almost dominate the quintessence, but then it zaps Pure's body. "PURE!"I run over to him and lift his limp body. A sense of power flows through my body and I scream. My eyes are filled with tears, everything around me shakes. I look at the quintessence monster and glare, "I will tame you." 

My flames engulf it, then it vanished. White, purple and yellow spores filled the memories. I held out my hand and let some fall on it. It felt warm, a burst of energy filled my body. "This is your purpose, now go and create a new." The spores began to slowly vanish and the memories came to an end. 

I closed my eyes and opened them again, I look at Honerva. Her skin is light brown and her hair a pure healthy white. Her eyes are no longer yellow but they now resemble gems. The marks on her face grow a bit smaller but she looks better.   
  


Zarkon looks better as well, he looked less tense and his eyes were soft. Lotor looked at them, then me, and he seemed confused. 'Pure' I look over to see the white lion looking at me with a happy smile. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug, "Are you ok?! I shouldn't have let you come! Are you hur-" He shhhed me, "Look at them." 

Honerva looks at Zarkon and starts to cry, he quickly walks over to her and hugs her as she cries in his arms. They stay like that for a little while until they both look at Lotor, they walk over to him and bow their heads in shame. They start to apologize but then Honerva hugs Lotor, "My son, we're finally out of that never-ending pool of regret. We will make it up to you." Lotor is shocked but even more when Zarkon goes over and hugs both of them. 

I wipe my tears and Pure teases me a bit, but I just tell him there's space and in my eyes. Honerva and the rest of her family look at me with warm eyes. She wipes her tears, "Thank you." 

I feel my key start to glow, "You're Welcome." I hold out my hand and a blue and yellow flame appears, I blow on it as it floats towards the small family. "I will always be there if you need it. Follow this flame to your new future, and fix the mistakes that will soon be no more. If you need me for guidance this flame will summon me and I will appear." Zarkon nods. 

Then the ship starts to rumble. I run over the window to see robotic lions attacking the ship and the others around it. I look at the family and smile at them, then my key begins to glow again and points in the direction of the Lions. " I will handle them, gather all of your people and follow the location of the flame." They nod and quickly leave the throne room. I look at Pure and smirk, "Ready for a fight?" He nods and I jump on his back. He uses his magic and blasts a hole to the window. We fly out and fight off the colored lions. 

They try to blast me but I deflect the blast with my spear. "Pure! Is there any way you can make clones of us." He closes his eyes and 4 pairs of clones appear. We all went to our lions and distracted them for as long as we could. 

Then all the lions assembled to create this giant robot. It pulls out its sword and aims it and the large ship. 'I have to stop it.' 


	6. Why

**Zola POV**

I stand in between the ship and the giant robot, "STOP!" The robot brought its sword up and before it could strike I jumped up and engulfed it with blue flames. The robot pulled a good fight but my strength could match it just in time.

I behind me to see all the battleships have evacuated, a giant wormhole opened and the large Galra ship went through it and they left. I quickly pushed the sword away using the last of my strength, then everything went black.

**Pure POV**

"Zola!" I fly over to her making sure she floats on my back. I look at the giant robot of lions and glared. I felt my body begin to heat up and I grew in size, I roared at the robot letting out a large amount of energy. 

Thankfully that was enough for the lions to break apart, then a wormhole open and a white castle comes out. The Lions begin to surround us and then the black one spoke, "You are surrounded, surrender and come with us peacefully."

I put a clear white bubble around Zola and I and followed the lions into the white castle. Once we landed in the robotic lions' hangers I placed Zola on the ground. The bubble still around as I lay down and lick Zola's cheek. Memories of the past came back from when she was younger.

**Flashback**

_A little girl came running towards me with something behind her back. She walked up to me and gave me a warm smile, then she showed me a flower crown full of mint roses and some cuts on her hand. I bow my head a bit so she can put it on my head once placed her smile widened._

_I smile at her, "Give me your hands, you're hurt." She held out her small hands full of cuts, bruises, and some blood. I lick her hand and they start to glow, the cuts and bruises start to fade away. She looked at her hands in amazement and gave me a big hug, "I love you Pure!" She then kisses my forehead and rubs my soft fur. "Zola?" She looked at me and hmmed with joy. "Do you want to go on an adventure?" She nodded her head in excitement and jumped on my back, "As long as you get to come Pure! I have to protect you after all!" I chuckle a bit and hum in agreement. 'That's my job, Zola.'_

**Flashback Over**

Zola started to sir a bit then she opened her eyes. She looked at me then started to panic. "Pure are you ok!? Did they hurt you???!!! If they di then I'll burn them alive!!!! I'll- " I laughed at her comments then she looked at me with a confused look. "Zola, I'm ok. They haven't hurt me, I put a barrier around me, they can't hear us." She sighs in relief, she gives me a warm smile and nods. I take down the barrier and we are met with several weapons pointed close to us.

A boy in red glared at us, "Don't move or we'll shoot." I growled at him and he moved his sword closer to Zola's neck. The yellow one aimed his gun at me and was about to shoot. In a blink of an eye, the red and yellow weapons were cut in half. I look at Zola to see her glare at the yellow boy, "Hurt him and I'll cook you alive and feed you to the demons in the darkness." 

She stood, "I am Queen Zola Nightwood of the Kingdom of Geness Vlam, and this is Pure. I wish to speak to your leader." A girl with white hair walked up to us and gave us a vicious look, "I am Princess Allura from the Planet Altea." 

Zola smiled at her and was about to walk up to her when the other paladins pulled out their weapons once again. Zola looked pissed, "Lower your weapons or face the consequences. Hasn't your leader taught you any manners when addressing royalty? or addressing a lady? Disgusting." 

The Princess spoke up, "And why should we lower our weapons when you help Zarkon and ruined our plan in defeating him." I walked up to her, ignoring the other paladins. "You want to know? Then let's sit down and have a chat. Your paladins can join if you wish, I do not care." 

She glared at me then turned to leave, "Follow me." As we walked it was silent, we finally arrived in a bright room with a wide table and we all sat. 

The princess glared at me and sighed, "Queen Zola, why did you help Zarkon? You must know of the things he has done to planets around the galaxy." 

"Princess Allura, there are always 2 sides of any story. And most of the time there are more than 2. I was taught this at a very young age, and although from your point of view he is a monster, from his eyes he doesn't even have a clear reason of why he was doing what he did. I came along and fixes the core issue, and now he and his family is safe and prosperous. You should give him a call." 

They all looked at me with disbelief then the princess slammed her hands on the table, "HE DESTROYED MY FATHER AND RUINED COUNTLESS LIVES! HE DESERVES DEATH AND SO DOES HIS FAMILY!" 

I stayed calm, "Death is not always the answer Princess, that is the first thing a royal queen or king would know when ruling a kingdom. Your father knew this, he knew what happen to his dear friend and he thought that he was too far in." 

_'Or at least that is what their memories showed me.'_

The Princess looked at me with shock and angry eyes, take her to the cells. And restrain that white lion. The man in red put chains on my wrist and was about to touch Pure until I kick him making him fall to his knees and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Touch him and die. I don't care what you do to me but if you lay a finger on him you'll lose more than you're an arm." 

"Zola." I look at pure and let go of the boy's neck. "I'm sorry Pure, you know how protective I am of you~" I give him a warm smile and he nods. I feel someone looking at me, I turn around to see a man in black looking at me with blush on his face, I smiled at him and he blushes deepened. 'Weird? He must be nervous...I did just lightly chock his friend." 


	7. Remember

**Zola POV**

A girl in green and a boy in blue too Pure and I to our prison cell, they gave me a blanket and a pillow. "Thank you" The green one walks over to take off my cuffs, "It's ok, I got it." I take off the cuffs using my fire magic, they look at me with shock and I smile at them. "Goodnight you two~"

They quickly leave. Pure lays down and I use his soft fur as a pillow and drift off to sleep.

**_Dream/Flashback_ **

_"Father, Zola isn't ready!" 5 men stand around our father, "Leo, Nabu, Quin, Mana, Hono. You all saw what is going to happen, our past is coming back to finish what we couldn't." Nabu stepped in, "But she'll be all alone and what if she turns to the side of revenge when she awakens? What if she doesn't restore the balance we once tried to tip."_

_"She will be perfectly fine, have more faith in your little sister. Plus she'll have Pure with her, he should be back from his mission once the coronation is over." My mother walked in, he beauty matched the sun. My mother was the brightest sun in the family, I'm the black sheep. I am the moon in the family, even though I am a product of 2 holy suns. "She will restore the balance when she awakens, the universe is about to go into an age of war and she will end it. Once she awakens her powers tonight we and the people of our country are ready to face our fate. As long as our bodies are left with the sand and soil of our world we'll be fine."_

_Mana smiled, "Let's wake her up, the eclipse is starting soon."_

**_Dream/Flashback Timeskip_ **

_I looked at myself getting ready, I was wearing..._

_I walked out of the castle to the top of the platform, my family was smiling at me. Mother took off her crown and stood in front of me, "I remember when I first found out you were a girl. I was so happy, you've grown so much. One day, you'll find someone to rule by your side and have kids of your own. Don't forget who are. I love you." I look at her sad expression that I didn't notice before and she put the crown on my past self's head._ **_(For clarification what you have read so far is the point of view of Zola looking at it form an audience view, she was not there when her family was talking about her. Now it is going to me past Zola POV)_ **

_I look at my subjects and smile as they cheer. They all look up at the eclipse as the moon stands in front of the sun. Then a loud roar was heard, a giant monster came into view. It looked like black gunk, sharp teeth and 7 arms on both sides. I froze not from fear and shock, my people fought but failed all are dead, my family fought but was struggling. I looked at the eclipse and felt magic swore through my body. I rise and fight the monster, the monster opened its mouth and ate me whole. I started to destroy it from the inside out, everything was going so fast then everything started to go slow. Light engulfed my home and blue flames rained on the dead bodies. My family was spread out on the steps that led to the steps, I felt numb. I used my magic and picked up the bodies of my family. I walked to the royal garden and began to lay them out, and let the dirt consume them._

_I walk back out and raise my hand, the dirt and sand-covered their bodies and the wind blew cold. I fell on my knees and looked at the sky. "Zola?" I turn around to see Pure in his human form. Then everything went black._

**_Dream/Flashback Over_ **

I shoot up. I look over to see a sleeping Pure. I get up and walk over to the clear cell door. I touch it and dark green flams escape from my hand and burned a large circular hole. I went through it and started to walk out. I walk around the castle until I see a large window showing the bright stars. "Zola, do you remember?" I turn around to see Pure giving me a worried look. I give him a sad smile and nod, he walks over to me and nuzzles against me.

_'Come here my child'_

I look at Pure, "That wasn't me"

_'Come to the hanger and bring your friend'_

Pure and I make our way to the hanger to see the lions, I look at the black lion. "Was that you?" The Lions' eyes began to glow and the rest followed. They all began to lay down and I sat in front of them, with pure next to me. The Lions started to explain their story and the story of Voltron and what they and there new and old paladins have been through. 'Thank you for helping the former black paladin, Zarkon' I smile at her and nod. The yellow lion spoke up, 'We know you're sad, would you like to spend the night in here with us?' I looked a bit shocked, "Are you sure?" The blue lion spoke, 'Yes, please stay if you would like.'

I smile and them, "I would love to." Pure grew a bit in size and then he laid down. I laid on his soft fur and yawned, "Goodnight you guys."

I drifted off to sleep and let the darkness consume me.

For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace.


	8. Wait

**Zola POV**

I hear whispering.

I groan and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes "Good Morning Zola." I look at pure and smile at him, "Good Morning Pure." I look at the colored lions around me and smile at them, "Good Morning you guys." 

I turn around to see the Paladins, Princess Allura and a man with a cool mustache. The princess looked pissed, so I gave them a warm smile, "Good Morning" Princess Allura brought out her whip, but the unexpected happened.

The green lion shot a laser in front of me, creating a wall of green vines and forms of life. Then growls were heard, Pure and the colored lions growled at the Alteans and Paladins. Pure began to grow in size, around the same size as the black lion. I stand under them, "It's ok, calm down you guess." The growling stopped and Pure began to shrink in size.

I give him a big hug, the plant wall is cut down and the Paladins looked at me in shock. Princess Allura interrupted the shock, "Let's continue the interrogation." I give Pure a warm smile, "Stay here, I think I'll be fine on my own, take a break." 

"But Zola! It's my duty to keep you safe and I'd rather I stay with you to do so!" I kiss his forehead and smile, "And it's my job to keep you safe, you are the last thing I have left of my past and my family. I don't want to lose you, you'll be safer with the rest of the lions." 

"But-" 

"No buts, stay here." I get up and walk in between the paladins. 

I sit down in front of Princess Allura. She glares at me, "What did you do to the Lions."

"I did nothing. Last night I...was not feeling well. I left your prison cell and the lions comforted me through the night." She frowned, "I don't believe you! The Lions don't have-"

"I believe her." Everyone looked at the blue paladin. The princess spoke up, "What are you talking about Lance? Why are you helping the enemy!?" 

"Listen Allura, when I first became a paladin I was having trouble sleeping. Blue spoke to me and comforted me a couple of nights before I got used to my new life. I don't think she's our enemy."

Allura slammed her hands on the table, "But she helped Zarkon escaped and ruined our plan!" 

The black paladin spoke up, "I think we should trust her as well." The red one spoke up as well, "I agree, the fact that ALL the Lions defended her, even Red. She can't be that bad." 

Before anyone could say anything else she ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine. I will consider her as an ally if she gives us the location of Zarkon."

Everyone looks at me, "No. I will not." 

Allura craked, "WHY?!"

I gave her a deadly look, "Because your heart is tainted with anger and revenge. I gave Zarkon and his family a second chance and I will not let you burn it to the ground. I can't turn back time and fixed his mistakes but I can open the minds of others and create peace for the future."

She was quiet, I got up and gave Lance a hug. "Thank you for defending me. Your soul and heart are sometimes taken for granted, but you're are as valuable as the sun. Never forget that."

I walked over to the rest of the paladins and gave them a warm smile, "Thank you" I walk out of the room and back to Pure.

**Timeskip**

Since the key hasn't glowed, Pure and I been staying with Voltron. 

Lance and I have become best friends, we talk about a lot of things and keep each other company. Pure has grown to like him as well, Pure schools him about the stars and gives him advice when need be. 

I've become Hunk's personal food tester and it's been really fun! He's also been teaching me a few things he learned about cooking.

Pidge and Pure have become close due to there love of knowledge, so if he's not with me he's with Pidge.

Keith and I have become training buddies, we work and train together. Plus we give each other battle tactics.

Shiro and I have only talked a few times, but he always acts weird around me. I don't think he likes me that much. I asked Keith about it but he's just as confused as I am. We both know that he doesn't have a crush on me because Keith told me he was gay. 

Allura and I haven't spoken, and I think that is what's keeping Pure and I here. Every time I try to talk to her but she always finds a way to leave before I can even say a word. Coran tells me stories about Altea and allowed me to access his memories a bit. 

A couple of nights after the interrogation, I sent flame soldiers to aid the Galra in rebuilding there kingdom. I've been protecting them from Allura's wrath until she opened up to a new future. 

But for now, I wait, but I have a gut feeling that something big is going to happen. 


	9. I Understand

Zola POV

I asked the gang for some assistance, specifically with talking to Allura. They all agreed and we created a plan, for us to be trapped in a room so we can finally talk. The plan is simple, we meet in the meeting room and the gang tricks her into coming here, then Coran uses one of his contraptions to block the doorway. 

If we want to get out I have to knock on the contraption 6 times. Easy peasy~

I walk in the meeting room and count down from 30. Once I hit 1 a frantic Allura comes through the room and the entrance she came through then is blocked by a steel wall. Allura glares at me, "You!" 

I gave her a cheerful smile, "Hey Princess Allura! Let's talk." My cheerful attitude turned into a serious tone. She began to scream at me with insults that didn't phase me. I let her take all her anger and frustration out on me. Her anger then turned into sadness and she was on the floor crying. "H-how can you defend those monsters? T-they took everything from m-me. Do you know how it feels to lose everything? Your family? Your friends?" 

I walked up to her, hugged her, and I stroked her soft hair. "Princess Allura, I lost everything as well. I lost my mother, my father, all of my brothers and my home. So yes, I do know how it feels. But you have to forgive and move on. Zarkon was miss guided by the power, that could have been you or your father. And due to Zarkon being miss guided he led his people to a dark road. He lost his home and so did you. I defend him because he has seen the era of his ways and is working hard to fix it, and to med the hearts of his people and family." 

Memories of my past flashed through my mind.

Flashback (Zola is 5 years old)

"Big Bro I'm Up! I'm Up!" I was currently being dangled over the balcony by the eldest brother Leo. My laugh fills the air between us. He throws me in the air and catches me just in time, "Then let's start our lessons, meet me in the library in 30 min." I nod eagerly and watch as he leaves my room. I quickly get dressed in a white sundress and grab all of my notebooks. I jump on the bed to wake up Pure, "Come on! It's time to get up Pure!" He groans and follows behind me. Once we make it to the library there is a stack of books for me to read and a smiling Leo ready to teach me everything he knows.

My day usually is filled with my family teaching me and preparing me to rule the kingdom. Everyone helps me learn how to control my powers. Leo helps with my writing and literature skills, he also teaches me the art of viewing things from different perspectives. Nabu helps me with our history and express the importance of not repeating the same mistakes our ancestors made. Quin helps me with basic math and the art of creating/building. Mana is the most playful, so he teaches me the basics of being royal and living life to the fullest. Hono helps me understand the basics of life and how the world and our physical body's work.

Dad teaches me war and strategy, including battle tactics with Leo sometimes. And finally, mom teaches me the spirit and the worlds outside of our own. 

I miss them all. They all knew that they would die, they all knew that they would have to leave me behind.

Flashback

"I Understand"

Allura stopped crying and looked up at me before she could say anything there was a beeping sound that interrupted our moment. Allura stood and walked over to the glowing button while I walked over to the wall in front of the entrance and knocked 6 times. 

The wall folded into a small metal cube and the others came into the room, we all walked towards Allura and the monitor which showed a galra in all black. 

"Princess Allura we have new information to share with you on Emporer Zarkon and the Galra Empire." Allura nodded her head and he proceeded. 

"Emporer Zarkon has freed all of his prisoners and has returned them to a destination of there liking. Almost all of our soldiers have returned to us and are fully healed. They have informed us that he has landed on a planet and began to build the empire which he is now calling kingdom. We would like to continue to discuss our findings in a meeting at our base, please come now." 

Allura nodded her head, "Yes, we will be there shortly." 


	10. On Our Way

Zola POV 

We stood at the front of the ship hanger to greet our Galra guest. Once their ship landed they greeted us, "Hello Paladins of Voltron, Princess Allura, Coran and... who may you two be." He says, pointing at Pure and before I can say anything Pure seems to beat me to it. "This is Queen Zola Nightwood of the Kingdom of Geness Vlam. I am her protector Pure."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you Queen Zola, Pure." 

"Please, call me Zola." 

He nodded once again, "Let's begin this meeting." 

(A/N - I know there's a lot of meetings but it's needed~)

We sat down and Allura caught them up on what happened between me, Zarkon and his new ways. He looked at me, "So you helped Zarkon." I nod

"And you know where he is?" I nod. "Why won't you tell us?" 

"Because of Allura, she still craves revenge and she has not told me otherwise." He stood and glared down at me, so I rose as well. I was a bit taller than him so his little plan didn't work. "You know what he did, and you helped him?" 

"Yes, I did. And I will not tell you where he is until I know that Allura will not try to kill him or his family, because I know that if she does then this war will never end if she does." He sighs, looking over to Allura.

She looks down at her feet, "Fine." I turn to Allura and let my ki release in the air, "Allura if you lay a finger on Zarkon, his family or his subjects I will not hesitate to take action." 

She looks up at me with scared eyes, I walk closer to her but then I feel something soft brush against my leg. I look down to see Pure giving me a calm smile, I let my ki vanish and return the smile.

I hold ou my hand and a blue flame appears, it begins to glow the other look away but I continue to stare at it. Then a large map appears with a planet in the middle, I walk over to the head of the ship and the others follow. I turn around, "I need you all to leave. No one is allowed in here except for Pure. 

Before Allura could protest Coran put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her away with the rest, closing the door behind him. I look at the map, "Call Lotor." Then the screen changed and Lotor looked at the flaming soldier in confusion. "Zola is that you? How are you doing this." I giggle at his amazed face, "I control the flames, Lotor I can do as I please~" He nods, "Is there something wrong?"

"Volton and the Blade of Marmora would like to make an alliance with you, we're heading your way." He looks a bit nervous and excited at the same time, "Ok, I'll inform my father. I also have a surprise for Princess Allura." I lower the volume of his voice as he tells me the people he has been hiding in secret. 

I smile at him, "We'll be there shortly, bye." He blushes a bit and waves, 'Weirdo'

I place my hands on the two pillars and focus my energy on the location. The ship begins to open a wormhole and we are on our way.

Timeskip

The castle landed, Allura ran into the room. "How did you fly the ship! I looked at her and gave her a thumbs-up, "Magic" Pure laughed a bit and I walked past her and made my way out of the ship. Pure followed behind me with the other Paladins and the Marmora's, before we left I turned around. "No weapons allowed." They looked at me like I was crazy, "Give them all to me." I held out my hand and they gave them up. I had to pat down Keith, I found at least 5 daggers and I couldn't help but laugh. 

They followed me out of the castle, I felt a sense of home as the green grass touched my feet. I as we walked through the field and up the hill we got a nice view of the kingdom. The villages are growing and the market is crowded with smiles and laughter. I notice my blue flamed soldiers helping anyone who needs it and contributing to construction. 

I looked at the Paladins Marmora's, "Stay close to me, if any of you engage in battle you'll be hearing from me." They all nod and follow me down the hill. As we began to walk through the village I couldn't help but feel the stars of the people. I smiled at all of them and they waved back in amazement. Hunk spoke up, "Umm, Zola why is everyone looking at you like that?" I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know." 

A little glara girl walked up to me, "Is your name Zola Nightwood miss?" I look at her a bit confused, "Yes." 

She gasps and the whispers became louder, she smiles at me, " Thank you!" 

Then she ran away towards her mother, we pick up the pace. Shiro speaks up, "I think I know why they're staring at you, look!" I focused my direction on the gleaming statue coming into view, the closer I got the more I was able to recognize it.

It was a statue of Pure and me, We walked closer to it. "Wow." I look at Pidge as she reads the text engraved in the bottom. 

"Queen Zola Nightwood of the Kingdom of Geness Vlam saved our King from the poison of greed, our race from extinction and our kingdom from war. With her lion of Pure white, she saved us from our own destruction." 

"Well it's true, father was very accurate." I look over to see Lotor, I smile and give him a warm hug. "It's been too long Lotor, how have you been?" He blushes a bit, "I've been good, my family and I are still fixing some mistakes and trying to strengthen our bond." 

Pure walks over to us, "That's good." 

He looked at the Paladins and the Marmora's, "Thank you for joining us if you would follow me through and we can start this meeting." We follow him as he catches me up on what they have done so far. "We freed many of our innocent prisoners, taken down the druids and with the help of Mother we have restored Balmera to its former glory. Our robotic army has been stored away, we have formed many alliances with the prince of fixing what we started or starting trade with the new product we grow on this planet. Fruits, veggies, meats and even healing herbs."

I nod, "How have my Flam soldiers been treating you? Have they been helpful to the kingdom." He nods, "They have! I have to thank you again because they have increased the time of building our kingdom greatly."

We finally make it to a large double door, Lotor opens it and the first thing I see is Zarkon and Honerva in royal clothes. They look well, healthy and happy, they look at the opening door and smile at the sight of Pure and I. 

They walk over to me and I meet them halfway, they give me a big hug. "Honerva, Zarkon you two look well!" Zarkon smiles at me, "You do as well Zola, Pure." Honerva rubs Pures fur, "I can't thank you enough for what you have done for us." 

"No thanks needed, that fact that you three are thriving is enough for me. Now let's start this meeting." Zarkon welcomes us in and Honerva gives Allura a sad look, she looks at her husband. "I'll be back with our guest when you two are done, I still have some explaining to do." 

We all sit, the tension is in the air. While Voltron and the Blade of Marmora stayed close together, while Pure and I stayed near Zarkon and Lotor. Pure broke the silence as he began to glow, transforming into his human form. Dark skin, white hair, white pants with a gold silk belt, with marks and tattoos on his upper body making him look like a warrior. 

Everyone stared at him wide eyes but he just shrugged his shoulders, "The table was too high." 

The meeting started with Zarkon discussing a plan to expand the growth of the species from different galaxies standing together. He informed us of a Rouge soldier attacking Earth, The Paladins gasp and began to worry but Zarkon continued. He explained how he was able to stop him with the help of Lotor, representatives are on earth now and are discussing a peace plan that could be spread across the galaxies. 

Everyone seemed on board with it but Allura seemed a bit hesitant, "How do I know you're not going to do the same thing you did to my people?" Zarkon looks at her with soft and kind eyes, "I can not change the past, but I can mold the future. What I did will not happen again and if I could turn back time and stop myself then I would." 

Allura looked down at her lap and sighed, Zarkon looks at Lotor and nods, "Bring out our guest I think Allura will be pleased to take them in."


	11. My Journey is Done

**Zola POV**

Once Lotor left the room and Zarkon looked at me, "Zola I have a question to ask you?" I nod for him to go on, "Will you marry Lotor." The room grew quiet, and all eyes were on me. 

"Zarkon, I can not. I need to find a partner who will stand by me to rule my own kingdom and to help me restore it. Lotor is your only heir, he needs to stay here and rule the kingdom you leave for him." 

Zarkon sighs in defeat, "I understand. I hope this doesn't make things awkward." I giggle a bit, "Of course not, your not ht first father who has asked me that question." Pure laughs a bit, "You got that right." 

I punched Pure's arm playfully, "Pure! I know I can be a bit dense but in my defense, my brothers raised me to put my kingdom first." 

Pure sighs a bit, "I know, I know. But one day you have to settle down~" 

I groan, "Don't remind me" He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry you'll be ready when the time comes." I nod and lean into his warmth.

Zarkon laughs a bit, "You are an interesting woman Zola, you'll have no problem finding a king to rule by your side." I smile a bit, "Thank you." 

The door creaks open and a large group of people walks into the room with Lotor and Honerva, the people with them were nonother than Alteans. Allura rose from her seat with tears spilling out from her eyes. She stumbled on her words, "H-how? W-hat." They all recognized her, a girl with blonde hair stepped forward, "Princess Allura?" The Alteans bowed their heads a little, showing respect. 

Allura walked up and smiled, "Raise your heads." They did as she says and she hugs the girl, "I'm so glad I'm not the only one." She looked at Zarkon and his family, her eyes asking them how and why they have them. Lotor explained how he found them and how he hid them from his father to learn the other side of his heritage. 

Honerva walked towards her, "I caught them up on everything and I think they should stay with you. They are your people, Allura.

She looked at Honerva and hugged her, "Thank you."

My necklace began to glow and everyone seems to notice. I stand from my seat and Pure does the same, "It is time for me to leave, my work here is done." Pure transforms back into a lion, we say our goodbyes. 

"I'll see you guys soon, the next time we meet I'll show you around my kingdom." I get on pure and we follow the key to our next destination. 

***2 Years Later***

Pure and I have been to different hundreds of different planets, met and saved many people and sealed the cracks the universe held. 

I've trained, learned new forms of magic and obtained knowledge that has strengthened my mind and heart. My hair has become longer, all the way to my feet instead of my waist, Pure stays in human form more often as well.

Both of us have grown.

Pure and I have become close, he puts me at ease and carries me when I'm down. I learned that he is the last hybrid of his kind, and my parents saved him. 

I believe that everything happens for a reason, death, birth, the stars, love, all for a reason. We as living beings hold the fate of the universe itself in our hands, and making mistakes can destroy what they never intended to touch. 

With every day, the key that guides Pure and I has become weaker, and today marks our last destination. 

My Kingdom Geness Vlam.

We walk on the sand, the bones of my people still fresh and the castle I call home still bright as the sun itself. The key breaks and shatters into pieces, turning into dust and flowing with the wind. I look up to see the moon and the sun, "The eclipse will start soon." 

Once the words spill from my mouth the ground rumbles, then a loud roar fills the air. A giant monster came into view, it looked like black gunk, sharp teeth and 7 arms on both sides. It was the same monster that destroyed my kingdom on the last eclipse. Last time I froze in fear, but this time I'll get them back. I will vanquish this monster, the Soul Collector.

He took the souls of my people, my family fought him and gave their soul to make him weak.

It's time. 

"Are you ready for this Zola?" I look at Pure and smile, "Yes."

We stood and waited, the monster came closer and closer the more the moon aligned with the sun. 

Once the eclipse was complete we ran head first, using our magic to finish him. Pure grows in size to match the size of the Soul Collect and faces him. I do the same and we fight as one, the Soul Collector shot us making us convert to cour original size. We get back on our feet and before I can go back into the fight a strong par of arms wrap around my waist.

Pure whispers in my ear, "You remember, right?" I smile a bit and hold out my hand, our body glow. It feels like last time, but a bit different. I feel warm, safe, powerful.

Like I can do anything, I open my eyes to see my family. They smile at me and walk away into the light, "Goodbye." 

Our light burst through my kingdom, I close my eyes then open them adjusting them to the light. Pure's arms are still around my waist, "Um Pure?" He realizes what he's doing and quickly removes his arm, I giggle a bit and smile. "Pure, look at me." He turns around and I give him a quick peck on the lips. 

He freezes staring off into space, 'I think I broke him...Oh well~' 

I get down on my knees and let my hand rest on the sand, my body begins to glow a bit and trees bloom from the sand. I get up and watch as thousands of trees, big and small blue from the ground.

I grabbed Pures hand as led him up the stairs of the palace, we sat on the top step and watched as the moon faded and the sun beamed. The trees grew holes in their trunks creating a door for my people to come out. My people's souls have been released and restored.

My journey is done.


	12. I Love You

**Pure POV**

**10 years later**

I knock on the door, "Come in!" I open it to see my son Zeke helping his twin sisters Shemsa and Tizir get ready for the ball. 

He has my hair texture but black hair instead of white, he looks exactly like his mother. The twins both have white curly hair with black tips. 

"Hey, Papa!" I smile at them, "Are you guys ready?" Zeke helps put on their necklace and nods, "Yup." We walk to the closed ballroom doors to see Zola playing with her hair. She looks beautiful.

"Are you ready my love?" She looks at me and smiles, "Yes" 

I open the door and the room grows quiet, clapping as we walk down the stairs. "Stay close kids, we want you to meet some friends of ours." 

We walk towards the Paladins of Voltron and Zarkon with his family. "Zola, Pure!" They give us a big hug and we return them with equal measure. 

Zola smiles as Tiziri holds her hand while Shemsa holds mine, Zeke stays in between us like a shield, 'Like father like son I guess.'

Allura, Zarkon and the others were here for our wedding but they don't know that Zola had children. I smile, "I would like you guys to meet, Zeke, Shema, and Tiziri our kids." They looked a bit surprised, but happy none the less.

We let the kids roam free, as we caught up with our friends.

***Mini Timskip***

The ball has ended, I say goodnight to my son and tuck the twins to bed. "Papa, can you tell us another adventure you can mom went on!"

I smile, "Of course. There was one a time when we went to the..."

As the story dragged on, the girls drifted off to sleep. I kiss there foreheads and turn out their lights. Once I walk into Zola and I's room, I see her on the balcony with nothing on but the sheet on our bed covering her up. I take off my suit and hold her from behind. 

She leans into my warmth and smiles a bit. "You know Pure, I don't think I could have done it without you, without my White Lion." 

I hold her close and pick her up bridal style and lay her on the bed, "I love you." She smiles at me, her beauty glows under the moonlight, "I love you too."


End file.
